


Thank you, finally

by Frozenkidney



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Knight male pronouns, M/M, Other, Zote pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenkidney/pseuds/Frozenkidney
Summary: A short story where Zote finally thanks the knight for everything they have done.
Relationships: The Knight/Zote the Mighty (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Thank you, finally

Zote stood where he was, watching as the primal aspids flew by, minding their own business.

He knew that once he took a few steps further, he'd get their attention. He needed to avoid this at all costs.

But then, how would he reach the hive? He needed to go there in order to practice with the bees. He wanted to learn how to smash into anything without getting hurt himself.

_This is ridiculous! I am the mighty Zote! I am not afraid of these puny stupid creatures!_

He nodded and stepped forward. He had his 'nail'. He could beat these guys.

Step. Step.

_Hiss._

The hissing overlapped into a choir of anxiety as the primal aspids turned around to look at their next victim.

Zote wanted to run away, but he knew there wasn't any hope. Those things will follow him to the ends of Hallownest.

"You think you can kill me?! Try as you may, but I will pierce your skulls!" He announced pridefully, stepping forward.

_Ptoo!_

Zote hopped back. That was close!

_Ptoo! Ptoo! Ptoo!_

He hopped all over the place, making a fool out of himself. 

He couldn't keep amusing these hellish creatures.

He ran after one, tripped into a ditch, and groaned.

_Hiss hiss hiss_

This was it. Zote the Mighty was going to die here.

If he wasn't in such a life threatening situation, he would have been cocky, believed his lies.

But right now, all he wanted was-

Swap! Squish!

The sounds of a nail swinging, aspids dying, and little legs leaping.

Before he knew it, the Knight had come to his aid yet again.

Why did that twerp keep saving him, anyway? 

The Knight landed in the ditch and knelt down, holding his hand out to Zote.

"....why are you always doing this, fool? I had them right where I wanted them, you ruined my chance!"

Of course the Knight didn't believe this for a second, and just smiled with his eyes, patting Zote on the shoulder.

Zote's cheeks flushed a light blue. No one really has given him such an action before.

Yeah, there was Bretta gushing, but she didn't really do anything, she just sat there and went 'ooh and ahh'.

The Knight, however...he constantly did things around Hallownest. He saved others. He made friends. 

And he was trying with Zote.

".....thank you."

The Knight glomped Zote, rubbing his horns against his in a gleeful matter.

"Hey, knock it off! Do not hug the Mighty Zote!"

He really needed a hug.

Maybe he'll hug back one day.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually use he/him/they for the knight, though here Zote just thinks they are a boy.


End file.
